Quoi de neuf Halloween ?
by Karen-Baker
Summary: Quoi ? Vous vous attendiez à Abbott déguisé en travesti ? Eh bien vous allez être déçus... A vos lectures!


1 heure plus tôt, une personne portant une arme à la ceinture et une bombe dans la main gauche, sonne à la porte d'une maison dans laquelle des gens fêtent Halloween.

La propriétaire ouvre la porte, toute souriante : Oui ?

Une explosion ou des bonbons ?

La femme observe la personne, elle voit la bombe, dessus s'affiche un retardement. ''3:36:02''.

Pardon ? Demande la femme, ne sachant si c'est une blague ou non.

Plus que 3 heures et 35 minutes, fait l'inconnu.

Et il s'en va. Elle referme sa porte, observe les gens qui dansent dans la maison, puis, instinctivement, prend le téléphone et compose le numéro du FBI.

Cho, Lisbon et Jane se dirigent vers la machine à café.

Cho s'apprête à s'en payer un, mais Jason Wilye arrive vers eux, essoufflé comme après avoir couru un marathon : Salut les gars, bon... Abbott...

Il s'arrête, épuisé, regarde les 3 et reprend : Abbott vous veut dans son bureau.

Cho : On arrive.

Cho veut acheter un café, mais quelque chose l'en empêche encore, c'est Lisbon qui regarde Wilye, les bras croisés, comme attendant une excuse.

Jason Wilye : Oui ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Jane : ''Les gars''

Lisbon donne un coup de coude à Jane.

Jane : Hé ! C'est la vérité.

Cho : Ah oui, les femmes veulent qu'on les salue plus poliment.

Jason Wilye : Mais, c'est comme ça que je m'adresse à mes amis.

Lisbon : Je crois que nous sommes collègues, et non copains.

Cho et Jane rient dans leur moustache.

Jason Wilye , s'adressant à Lisbon : Roh, c'est pas comme si j'avais parlé de la relation que vous entretenez avec Jane.

Cho : Encore quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire.

Lisbon a l'air gêné.

Jane : Hm, et pourquoi Abbott a besoin de nous ?

Cho, chuchote à Lisbon : Tu rougis.

Jane regarde Lisbon du coin de l'œil, et sourit sournoisement.

Jason Wilye, reprenant son sérieux : Je ne sais pas, mais ça doit être une affaire. Allez-y avant qu'il vienne vous chercher lui-même.

Cho, pour détendre l'atmosphère: Je vous paye un café ?

Lisbon secoue la tête, pour dire non.

Jane ne dit rien.

Cho : Jane ? Allez, ne sois pas gêné, on est tous au courant pour toi et...

Kim Fisher passe par là et s'écrie : Son truc, c'est le thé ! Et elle fait un clin d'œil.

Jane : Enfin quelqu'un qui me connaît !

Lisbon a toujours les bras croisés, énervée, ou plutôt jalouse.

Jane : Lisbon, je suis déçu, vous ne savez pas que je n'aime que le thé ?

Lisbon : Tu ne sais rien, tu n'es pas dans ma tête, Jane.

Jane : Non, mais je peux.

Ça fait sourire Cho, et Jane aime bien voir Teresa jalouse.

Lisbon part devant, Cho se dépêche de prendre son café, et Jane les suit.

Ils frappent à la porte du bureau. Personne ne répond ou n'ouvre. Alors ils entrent de leur plein grais.

Trois chaises sont installées au milieu de la pièce, face au bureau de Dennis Abbott.

Ils prennent place.

Jane : Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas que ses employés soient en retard...

Lisbon : Tais-toi !

Après quelques minutes :

Cho : Hé, vous savez quel jour c'est aujourd'hui ?

Jane et Teresa se regardent. Jane prend alors Cho dans ses bras ''Bon anniversaire !''

Cho le repousse. Jane : Ah, c'est vrai, t'aimes pas les câlins.

Lisbon soupire.

Cho, prit soudainement par un rhume : Mais non, c'est Halloweed !

Abbott sort de sa cachette : De la drogue ? Où ça ? Vous n'en avez pas marre de me cacher des...

Jane, Lisbon et Cho l'interrompent : Ils se mettent à rire.

Lisbon : Non, monsieur, il voulait dire ''Halloween'' .

Abbott fait une grimace : Ouais. Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Lisbon : Wilye nous a dit qu'on devait...

Abbott, la coupant : Non. Que faites vous au FBI si c'est pour ricaner et vous moquer de tout ?

Ils baissent un peu les yeux, sauf Jane qui veut lui tenir tête.

Jane : C'était pas écrit sur le contrat qu'on avait pas le droit de blaguer.

Lisbon lui redonne un coup de coude, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas provoquer Abbott.

Dennis Abbott finit par s'asseoir et par se calmer.

Nous avons eu un appel, pour la fête d'HalloWEEN, précise Abbott en regardant Cho, qui redevient sérieux.

Abbott continue : Une femme, dans sa maison en ville, fête actuellement Halloween.

Quelqu'un a sonné à sa porte, la menaçant de faire exploser une bombe. Il paraît qu'elle était activée, et que le compte a rebours était lancé. Il restait trois heures et trente-cinq minutes au compteur.

Il doit n'en rester que trois actuellement.

Lisbon : Très bien, mais en quoi allons nous servir ?

Abbott : C'est simple, vous allez vous fondre parmi les autres. N'hésitez pas à nous ramener des dealers, dans des fêtes c'est fréquent.

Jane : Non, moi je suis déjà allé à des fêtes où il n'y avait aucun trafique de drogue.

Abbott a l'air un peu déstabilisé par l'intervention de Jane.

Lisbon : C'est vrai.

Cho : Allez, tout le monde a déjà touché à de la came.

Ils regardent tous les trois Kimball Cho.

Abbott : PARDON ?

Jane rit de bon cœur, Lisbon se moque de Cho.

Cho reprend son sérieux : Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit.

Abbott : Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez vous déguiser. Nous avons déjà prévu les costumes. Jane, Lisbon, mari et femme. Cho, quant à vous, vous serez déguisé en policer. Pas très difficile, comme ça, vous pourrez porter votre arme sans problème.

Jane et Lisbon ne se regardent pas, mais Lisbon baisse la tête. Quel cliché, fait-elle.

Jane est enjoué, ça l'amuse.

Abbott : Un problème, Lisbon ?

Lisbon, raclant sa gorge : Non, non aucun.

Jane : C'est que du bluff, après tout.

Alors, ils sortent et vont enfiler leurs costumes.

Ils prennent leurs voitures respectives, pour ne pas se faire repérer. Ils repèrent la maison, plutôt luxueuse.

Les rues sont peu illuminées, mais chaque jardin est doté de citrouilles, lanternes, d'épouvantails habillés avec de différents déguisements.

On entend les enfants sonner aux portes ''Blague ou bonbon ?'' Les déguisements sont toujours à peu près les mêmes : Sorcière, fantôme, animal, princesse...

Ils descendent de leurs voitures, garées à quelques mètres de la maison.

Cho : Ça doit sûrement être quelqu'un qui envie leur fortune.

Jane : Ou sa fortune. Elle est veuve. Elle a hérité.

Cho : Elle fait la fête alors qu'elle a perdu son mari ? Drôle de façon de faire son deuil.

Lisbon : Peut être qu'elle a perdu son mari il y a des années. Elle a le droit de s'amuser.

Jane : Non, improbable. En partant de l'hypothétique de la mort de son mari il y a longtemps, elle ne serait quand même pas là, aujourd'hui, à inviter des inconnus, à se faire fournir de l'ecstasy, et tout le reste.

Lisbon , toujours aussi impressionnée par les déductions de son collègue : Ou bien, elle est en dépression et elle se soigne avec la drogue.

Jane : La drogue n'a jamais été la potion magique contre la tristesse.

Cho : Pourtant, dans certains soins, on utilise de la morphine.

Jane : C'est vrai mais...

Lisbon les interrompt : Et si on y allait ? On a une bombe à désamorcer !

Ils se rapprochent tous les trois de la maison en question. Le portail est ouvert, la tondeuse n'a pas été passée depuis longtemps apparemment. Il y a un arbuste qui laisse Jane perplexe.

Jane : Il faisait partie des gens qui pensent que la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue.

Lisbon : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Jane : Ça se sent dans le pin.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

Ils entrent par la porte de derrière, ne disant rien à personne, ni à la propriétaire. Une tonne de gens en furie, comme dans un zoo, sont répartis dans chaque pièce de la maison.

Cho : Vous passez pour des mariés chastes. Collez vous un peu, mettez-vous en scène.

Lisbon : C'est bon, c'est juste un...

Un autre homme, en costume, se met à genoux devant Lisbon. Il fait mine de la demander à mariage.

Lisbon est amusée, elle regarde Jane puis rougit.

Cho : C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire.

Jane s'en va, paraissant indifférent. Comme à son habitude, il va fouiller les pièces à l'étage. Ça sent le brûlé, comme celui des pétards qu'on allume et qui explosent.

Un peu partout, des emballages de nourriture provenant d'un fast-food traînent par terre.

La musique est forte à vous en percer les tympans.

Derrière lui, tant bien que mal à cause du monde, le suivent Cho et Lisbon.

Cho, leur montrant une photo d'un homme : Ce serait pas lui, le mari ?

Jane : Sûrement. Le genre de type qui n'était même pas sûr d'être en vie puisqu'il vivait comme un mort.

La musique est This Is Halloween.

Ils continuent leur introspection. Ils entendent quelqu'un parler dans un micro, en dessous. Tout le monde se dirige dans le salon, et la musique est de plus en plus forte.

Jane, Lisbon et Cho restent à l'étage et cherchent des informations, et, aussi vite que possible, un suspect.

Les gens déguisés font la chenille, en bougeant leur corps un peu dans tous les sens.

Cho va dans une des chambres, il reste deux personnes, sur un lit..

Il leur demande tout simplement de s'écarter, pour qu'il vérifie si elle n'est pas sous les draps, cette bombe.

Les gens s'en vont, dérangés.

''Désolé de vous déranger dans vos ébats'' leur dit Cho.

Cho soulève la couette ''Un caleçon usagé, super'' il fait.

IlG continue ses fouilles.

Jane, lui, descend et observe les gens danser, si on peut appeler ça une danse. Il a le sourire aux lèvres. De plus en plus de gens s'en vont : ils retournent à l'étage, ou sortent pour certains.

Mais quelqu'un les empêche d'aller à l'étage, ''Y'a un flic là haut'' s'écrie un jeune homme.

Patrick s'adresse à lui ''Trafique de coke'' et lui fait un clin d'œil. L'autre le regarde bizarrement, et s'en va en courant.

Il y a une femme d'à peu près quarante ans, blonde, qui est assise, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

Typiquement la veuve qui se saoule pour oublier ses problèmes, pense Patrick.

Il voulait aller lui parler, mais il aperçoit Teresa, dans sa robe de mariée.

Elle va vers lui, ''du nouveau ?''

Rien, juste des babioles.

Ok, on devrait aller...

Danser ?

Elle s'étonne. ''On va danser ?'' propose une seconde fois Patrick.

La musique en fond est Habits, de Tove Lo.

''C'est une affaire sérieuse, on n'a pas le temps'' elle répond, incertaine.

''Oh je vois, tu as peur de la bombe'' il dit.

''N..Non je ne vois pas le rapport.'' elle répond, hésitante.

''La vérité c'est que tu as peur que cette bombe explose, et qu'on meurt tous, et de ce fait, tu n'auras pas eu le temps de me dire à quel point tu m'aimes'' dit Patrick, souriant.

Elle rougit fort. ''Idiot, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi'' elle s'en va.

Mais, il parvient à lui attraper le poignet, calmement. ''La bombe n'est pas ici, alors veux-tu m'accorder cette danse ? Et s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, tu mourras dans mes bras''

''Idiot'' refait-elle et en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais, elle prend sa main et le suit.

Ils utilisent un slow sur ce son, Habits, un remix.

''Rien de mieux qu'une musique de jeune pour faire danser des vieux'' dit Patrick. Teresa rit, le visage appuyé sur l'épaule droite de Patrick. Son rire fait vibrer le corps de Patrick, un peu. Et ça le fait rire aussi.

Ils parlent de temps en temps, il a ses mains sur les hanches de Teresa, sur sa robe de mariée.

Elle soupire. Patrick lui dit : Il faudrait que tu aies un peu plus confiance en toi.

Teresa baisse les yeux, comme si ça pouvait le faire sortir de sa tête.

Teresa : Pourquoi Abbott nous a confectionné ces habits...

Patrick : Parce qu'il a été l'un des premiers à nous soupçonner.

Teresa : Nous soupçonner de quoi ?

Patrick : De nous aimer !

Elle ne répond pas.

Autour d'eux, la plupart des invités tiennent des verres en plastique entre leurs mains, et observent Jane et Lisbon, collés l'un contre l'autre, au milieu de la salle.

Teresa, chuchotant à l'oreille de Patrick : Je vais.. arrêter de danser. Ils nous reg...

Patrick la coupe : La musique n'est pas finie. Et arrête de me parler à l'oreille, ça me donne des frissons.

Il rit.

Et il lui mord l'oreille.

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme étonnée, passionnée, un peu, et... gênée, beaucoup.

Lisbon change de sujet : Ah, Cho est là.

Jane la retient. Ils dansent encore, la chanson prend bientôt fin. Mais avant de laisser Lisbon lui échapper, Jane lui chuchote à l'oreille : Teresa, je dois te demander quelque chose.

Il sent qu'elle sourit.

Teresa, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Elle sourit beaucoup, mais d'un de ces sourires incertains.

La musique est terminée. Elle répond ''Idiot'', une énième fois, et ajoute ''Bien joué, on aurait pu y croire''

Elle quitte Jane, et va voir Cho pour l'enquête.

A cet instant, Jane est au milieu de la pièce, les mains le long du corps, ne songeant plus à rien, si ce n'est à l'amer vie quotidienne.

Cho : J'ai vu quelqu'un de suspect, dehors, il portait un ceinturon avec un arme, je crois que c'est un calibre 38. Mais je n'ai pas vu la bombe.

Lisbon : Très bien, on fait évacuer tout le monde, on trouve la propriétaire, et on la questionne.

Jane va dans la cuisine et met le feu à une poêle, il la ramène au centre de la pièce, ni vu ni connu, et les gens autour prennent peur et s'en vont. L'alarme incendie se déclenche. De ce fait, le suspect croira qu'une explosion a déjà eue lieu.

La propriétaire arrive, prenant peur et s'adressant à eux comme à de vulgaires inconnus : Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? Éteignez moi ça !

Cho ouvre sa veste et en sort son badge. ''Nous sommes du FBI, madame''.

Propriétaire : Et lui, là bas, en costume, il vient d'où ? Qu'il foute le camp !

Jane : On se calme, madame, ce n'est pas parce que vous buvez comme une pochetronne que vous devez m'agresser. On ne vous a jamais appris que l'alcool est à consommer avec modér...

Lisbon : Jane !

Jane sourit, toujours avec son air espiègle.

Lisbon prend la dame à part, dans une pièce tranquille.

Il a fait ça pour faire venir l'homme armé, celui qui détient la bombe, lui dit Lisbon.

Ça m'étonnerait qu'il la détienne, à moins qu'il veuille qu'elle lui explose au visage, fait Patrick.

On va vous poser quelques questions, propose Lisbon.

La femme hôche la tête.

Où est votre mari ? Demande Lisbon.

Je suis veuve, elle répond.

Cho et Lisbon jettent un coup d'œil vers Jane, car il avait vu juste.

Jane chuchote à Lisbon : Toutes les veuves auraient répondu ''Mon mari est décédé'', mais pas elle. Lisbon, emportez cette femme !

Elle l'arrête.

Comment se fait-il que vous fêtez Halloween à cet âge là et avec votre situation actuelle ? Lui demande Lisbon.

Vous insinuez que je suis trop vieille c'est ça ? C'était comme une tradition avec Roy, on... On aimait fêter Halloween, tout comme Noël et le jour de l'An .

Non, seulement que vous êtes trop jeune pour être vieille et trop vieille pour être jeune. Pourquoi inviter n'importe qui ? Demande Jane.

La femme le regarde, presque dégoûtée de son manque de politesse : Ce ne sont pas des inconnus, c'est un peu comme la soupe populaire. On invite ceux qui ont besoin de s'amuser.

Ou ceux qui sont en réel manque de sexe, ajoute Jane d'un ton sec.

Faites-le sortir ! S'écrie la femme.

On ne peut pas, il est consultant et je dois dire, malgré l'impression qu'il donne, qu'il nous est parfois très utile, fait Lisbon.

Jane sourit, comme pour se vanter.

J'ai dit parfois, se rattrape-t-elle.

Jane prend le poignet de la femme, ''vous permettez ?'' il fait. ''Vous demandez alors que vous l'avez déjà pris'' elle répond.

C'est Jane... dit Lisbon.

De quoi avez vous peur, madame ? Demande Jane en regardant la femme dans les yeux.

De la bombe, bien entendu, elle répond.

Non, il y a autre chose, quelqu'un vous fait chanter.

Non, c'est faux.

Oh si, et c'est votre amant. Mais il n'était avec vous qu'avant la mort de votre mari, il voulait avoir une part d'héritage, et quand vous avez refusé, il vous a menacé de se venger. Et cette vengeance, c'est la bombe.

Il veut de l'argent. Et... Ah, avant ça, vous avez complotés ensemble pour tuer votre mari. Il ne s'est pas suicidé, non, vous l'avez tué à deux. Ensuite, vous vous en êtes voulue, donc, vous avez coupé les ponts avec votre amant. Voilà tout.

La dame fond en larmes, devant une telle voix de la raison.

Jane : Lisbon, Cho, vous avez toutes les infos nécessaires. Embarquez-là, je m'occupe de la bombe.

Lisbon : Jane...

Cho : Je ne sais pas si on aura assez de preuves contre elle.

Jane : Faites moi confiance.

Cho regarde Lisbon, elle lui fait signe de la tête. Il menotte la femme et l'emporte au FBI.

Jane sort, jette quelques coups d'œil dans le vergé.

Il pleut fort, ça lui fouette le visage. Il fait bientôt nuit, l'herbe est boueuse.

En fond, il entend la circulation des voitures, la maison est proche d'une aire d'autoroute.

On voit les lumières des maisons, construites tout autour.

Au fond, il y a une petite cabane. Plus il se rapproche, plus ça sent le brûlé. Il y a une petite lueur qui passe en dessous des carreaux de cette cabane. Il voit une petite ombre à l'intérieur.

10 mètres plus loin, Jane est devant un carreau. Il plisse les yeux et trouve la bombe : 00:00:32.

Le retardement affiche.

Jane, criant : Eureka ! Lisbon ! Cho !

Et il se met à courir, le plus vite possible, il trébuche, se relève, malgré ses pieds qui s'enfoncent un peu plus à chaque pas dans la boue.

Les murs sont d'un bleu clair, la pièce n'est pas vivante. On se demande si les cloisons n'ont pas été construites par un homme rempli de tristesse.

Jane vient de se réveiller. Le téléphone, à côté, se met à sonner. C'est comme si le courant passait à travers lui et non dans les fils.

Il voit flou, veut se frotter les yeux mais des branchements l'en empêchent. Ça l'agace.

Dans sa tête, ça fait comme une explosion.

Oui, c'est peut-être ça... Mais il ne se souvient plus de rien.

Quelqu'un frappe.

''Non je n'ai pas besoin de vos satanés soins qui ne servent qu'à augmenter la note que j'aurais à payer en sortant de ce trou à rat'' fait Jane, les yeux fermés, comme pour ne plus subir cet atmosphère qui le rend mal.

''Bonjour, Jane'' fait cette voix plus qu'apaisante. Il ouvre l'œil droit et découvre Lisbon, un panier entre les mains.

Il est rempli de fleurs.

''C'est pour moi ? Oh par pitié... Il n'y a pas mort d'homme.. Pas de fleurs...'' dit Jane.

Elle sourit, mais a l'air conscient que les fleurs sont inutiles ''Tu as trouvé la bombe. Et tu as échappé à la mort. Tu t'es encore bien débrouillé''

''Oui, et donc, aucun mort à l'horizon c'est bien ce que je dis, aucun deuil à faire'' il sourit, et dit de sa voix douce.

''Bon, et tu ne te souviens de rien ?'' Lisbon demande, presque inquiète.

''Pas de ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Juste l'explosion, un fragment de secondes'' Jane explique clairement.

Elle a l'air soucieux. ''De rien, vraiment ?'' elle re-demande.

Quoi, je devrais ? Il demande, inquiet lui aussi.

Non, non...

C'est pas comme si je t'avais demandée en mariage.

Oh.. Tu sais.

Elle rougit.

Et il fronce les sourcils.

On a trouvé les coupables, et tu avais raison, ils étaient amants, ils avaient tout mis en œuvre pour assassiner ce fameux Roy. Blablabla.

Ah, j'ai de la chance.

Il faut croire.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Jane intervient :

Quand est-ce que je vais sortir d'ici ?

Je ne sais pas, demain, sûrement, répond Lisbon.

Oh non, par pitié. J'ai juste envie de partir. Aide moi à m'enfuir. Rester ici, seul, sans personne à agacer...

Jane sourit sournoisement comme à son habitude.

Je ne t'aiderai pas à t'enfuir, Jane !

Bon, alors reste avec moi ?

Pour le coup, il a réussi à la faire rougir.

Non plus.

On n'a pas besoin de se cacher, Lisbon. J'en ai assez de faire semblant, de tout oublier d'une nuit à l'autre.

Jane, ce n'est pas l'endroit pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Tu sais, les malades, les vrais, se doivent d'entretenir des discussions sérieuses ici, avant qu'ils ne périssent sur leur lit d'hôpital, avant que ce soit trop tard. Peut-être que j'aurai pu mourir. Et...

Elle l'écoute attentivement, mais est toujours aussi gênée.

Il continue : Et dans ce cas, tu serais sûrement entrain de pleurer, avachie sur son canapé, en te sentant coupable, car tu ne m'auras jamais dit ce que tu penses de moi.

Un large sourire s'affiche sur le visage de Lisbon.

Jane, tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ?

Je pense que tu es un idiot prétentieux et...

Une infirmière arrive, les interrompant, une piqûre à la main, prête à être utilisée.

''Oh non, par pitié, pas de...'' Trop tard, elle lui inflige sa dose dans le bras.

Il est comme sur un nuage.

Jane : Tu diras à mon cher Kimball Cho qu'il avait raison, la morphine est utilisée dans certains soins.

Lisbon sourit. Elle s'apprête à partir.

Jane : Attends ! Dis moi ce dont je suis censé me souvenir.

Teresa, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, et hésitant : Nos déguisements de mariage ?

Elle ferme la porte, et lui fait un petit signe de la main.

Jane pense ''Mariage ?... Déguisements... La danse... J'ai mordu son oreille... J'ai... Je l'ai demandée en mariage''

Jane est pris par une folie subite, il essaie de détacher tous ses branchements, ces satanés branchements, il pense. Il tombe de son lit, une alarme dans la chambre retentit.

La même infirmière revient dans la chambre. ''ça va aller, monsieur Jane''.

''Non, non ça ne va pas aller''.

Il enlève sa blouse bleue, qui sent les médicaments, il enfile ses affaires de la veille à une vitesse folle.

''Monsieur Jane, rallongez vous'' dit brutalement l'infirmière.

''Vous ne me faites pas peur'' répond Jane.

Et à ce moment, il se remémore la période de sa vie où il était en hôpital psychiatrique, où on le prenait pour un malade mental.

Le problème avec les hôpitaux psychiatriques, c'est que lorsque vous hurlez que vous n'êtes pas fou, on vous prend pour un des leurs, car la spécialité des fous c'est le cri.

Et à force de fréquenter des fous, on en devient un. Ça marche avec tout.

Elle lui inflige une seconde dose d'on ne sait quoi.

Il se débat et sort de la chambre, remué par l'amour, sûrement.

Quand ils sont rentrés au FBI, et ont apporté les coupables à l'interrogatoire, Abbott leur a serré la main.

''Vous voyez quand vous voulez !'' leur dit Abbott.

''Vous nous sous estimiez, monsieur ?'' lui demande Lisbon, souriante.

''Oh, non'' il répond en riant.

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais avant ça, il retourne les voir : Où est passé Jane ? Il demande.

On l'a apporté à l'hôpital. Il a eu quelques traumatismes à cause de l'explosion, explique Cho

Rien de grave ? Demande Abbott.

Non, rien.

Tant mieux, car le montant c'est moi qui le paye.

Les visages de Cho et Lisbon restent impassibles, mais ils pensent qu'il exagère.

Mais non, je blague... J'espère qu'il va bien, il est sous ma responsabilité.

J'espère bien que vous blaguez, dit Lisbon.

J'espère que vous espérez, c'est quand même un être cher à vos yeux.

Elle avale sa salive, comme pour encaisser tout ces arguments que lui donne son supérieur.

Au bureau, ils sont tous déguisés. Ils ont commandé des tonnes de bonbons pour fêter Halloween. Ils ont mis un peu de musique, mais ça ne les empêche pas de travailler, surtout pas quand on a un chef comme Abbott.

Cho se serre un café, pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Lisbon discute un peu avec l'agent Fisher, elles s'entendent plutôt bien.

Comment va notre malade ? Demande Kim Fisher.

Aucune nouvelle, mais d'après les médecins, il n'a rien de grave, répond Teresa Lisbon.

C'est étonnant, moi qui pensais que vous saviez tout à propos de Jane.

Teresa est un peu sur les nerfs, pas à cause d'elle, mais c'est un tout. Les paroles d'Abbott, qui soit disant se doûte de tout, les réflexions de Fisher, l'incertitude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'agissent pas comme un c...

Jason Wilye tapote l'épaule de Lisbon ''Vous devriez aller le voir''.

Elle décide alors de rentre visite à Jane, et de lui apporter des fleurs. Ce serait un prétexte pour pouvoir lui parler un peu, au cas où il demanderait ''qu'est ce que tu viens faire ?'', d'un ton presque prétentieux, car il sait au fond de lui qu'elle vient car elle s'inquiète pour lui, car elle a peut-être des sentiments pour lui, enfouis quelque part en elle.

Au volant de sa voiture, elle repense à la veille, quand il l'a subitement demandée en mariage. Ça paraissait faux, avec les déguisements de mariés. La demande, c'était juste le comble du costume.

Mais d'un autre côté, Lisbon sait lorsqu'il est sincère, même si c'est un très bon menteur, et même s'il la rend souvent crédule, s'il la dupe.

Et rien qu'au son de sa voix, presque tremblante, elle savait, là, dans son cœur, que ce n'était pas du baratin. Mais elle ne voulait tout de même pas y croire.

Arrivée devant l'hôpital, elle se regarde un peu dans le rétroviseur, ferme les glaces de sa voiture, prend le petit panier dans lequel sont posées les fleurs.

Avant d'entrer à l'intérieur, elle se remémore une parole qu'avait dit Cho à Rigsby par rapport à Van Pelt ''Tu es toujours amoureux d'elle, mais au lieu de le lui dire, tu lui as acheté des fleurs''.

''C'est stupide, des fleurs'' elle pense soudainement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, en sortant de la chambre de Jane, elle a la gorge serrée. Elle marche dans les couloirs du bâtiment. Lisbon est remplie de culpabilité, elle croit qu'elle aurait dû rester avec lui ce soir, peut être qu'ils auraient pu en parler.

''Ne fais pas ta prude, Lisbon'' il lui répétait des fois.

Elle entend un raffut inouïe, derrière elle. En se retournant, elle aperçoit Jane, regardant de droite à gauche, comme pour chercher quelqu'un, puis il la fixe. Il a l'air soulagé d'un coup, mais en même temps nerveux.

Le suivent les médecins ''Ne bougez plus !'' on les entend crier après lui.

Devant de tels yeux, ceux de Jane, Lisbon ne peut s'empêcher de faire ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle fasse maintenant : Elle sort son badge ''FBI, je m'en occupe'' elle leur dit, souriant en coin.

Il s'arrête, essoufflé. Ils sortent dehors.

Il fait nuit noire. Dans le ciel, on peut apercevoir des étoiles.

Lisbon le regarde, contente qu'il aille bien : Si je n'avais pas reçu mon badge du FBI tout de suite, je crois qu'il y en aurait un qui serait resté dans sa chambre.

Elle sourit.

Jane avale sa salive : Et si je n'avais pas eu une telle femme dans ma vie, je crois qu'il y en aurait un qui serait très triste.

Lisbon, les yeux scintillant : Tu es bien entrain de parler de l'infirmière, n'est ce pas ?

Ils rient un peu.

Jane : Non, je parle de la femme que je veux demander en mariage. Je sais, elle doit penser qu'on va trop vite nous deux, mais je veux rattraper le temps perd..

Lisbon l'interrompt par un baiser. Il prolonge ce baiser, le transformant en quelque chose de magique.

Lisbon : Pas de chance si tu ne parles pas de moi...

Il sourit ''C'est bien toi''

Il continue : Tu sais que je n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde, me mettre à genoux pour demander en mariage, et toutes ces conventions. Je n'avais pas souhaité te faire ma demande devant un hôpital, entre le monde qui entre, sort, fume et parle de sujets anodins... Et je n'avais pas non plus prévu le soir d'Halloween, ni prévu d'être habillé comme ça.

Mais la seule chose que je souhaitais plus que tout, c'est t'épouser toi, celle que je veux tout le temps à mes côtés. On n'a pas besoin de se cacher, on n'a plus besoin. Je suis sûr de ce que je veux, et ce que je veux, c'est toi, Teresa Lisbon.

Depuis la première rencontre... Je sais... C'est ce que disent tous les hommes, mais jamais ils ne le penseront et le ressentiront autant que moi je le fais.

Teresa, veux-tu devenir ma femme ?

Et, devant de telles paroles, elle le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse, tendrement.

''Je suppose que ça veut dire oui'' il dit à voix basse.

Ils s'enlacent doucement.

Il passe ses mains dans les cheveux de Teresa, les caresse un peu, et la mord doucement, comme pour y laisser une trace indélébile, pour lui ponctionner un peu de sang, pour dire tout ce qui est à elle est à moi, même son corps, même le sang qui y coule.

''T'en fais pas, c'est du faux sang'' ajoute Patrick.

''J'avais complétement oublié que c'était Halloween...'' finit Teresa.


End file.
